A Lesson On A Father's Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Vampiro doesn't pick Salwa for a mission, she feels upset and avoids her family, but her loving father won't let her do that for long. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Salwa, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Vampiro.**

* * *

**A Lesson On A Father's Love**

Salwa woke up that morning feeling confident and got up, eagerly getting ready for the day. Whampire came in and blinked in surprise at seeing her up already. "I thought you'd still be alseep or trying to catch a little more shut eye," he said with a smile.

She giggled. "Oh, Whampire," she said, hugging her brother. "Today, Dad's going to pick a teenager for a junior mission."

"Ah, that's right," he said with a smile. "Better hurry downstairs then. Father is already at HQ."

The winged girl made it downstairs, hugging her aunt Rachel before grabbing some waffles. "Are you excited about today, sugar dumpling?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly as she finished eating and noticed she had half-an-hour before her father would pick someone for the junior mission. She hugged her aunt and brother again. "I'll see you both later. Love you!" She said before heading for the transport beams and teleporting to Plumber HQ.

Whampire chuckled. "I think she's hoping Father will pick her for the mission," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Looks like it," she said as she saw Four Arms come downstairs and she hugged him before he sat down to eat breakfast too as the rest of the family came down too.

* * *

_At Plumber HQ..._

Salwa was eagerly waiting for the moment her father would pick someone for the junior mission. "He'll pick me for sure, naturally," she said to herself, feeling cocky. "I'm his daughter after all."

It was soon time and she stood in a line with four other recruits, who looked a bit nervous but eager too. Vampiro came forward with a smile. "I've looked over your records and you five have the best scores and are spoken highly off by Magister Tennyson," he said. "Now, this mission will be to gather data about the Tetramand planet. Soil samples, air samples, even DNA samples. You will then record this data for the Plumbers to use."

All five looked eager to be the one to do the mission and Vampiro smiled as he walked up to them, stopping in front of a young Petropian male, who stood more at attention. "You will join me for this junior mission, young one," he said.

The young alien was surprised, but then bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said.

"That's great, man!" Said a Crystalsapien male, shaking the Petropian's hand.

"Yeah! You'll have to tell us all about it when you get back!" A Florauna female said.

"Will you?" A Thep Khufan female asked eagerly.

The Petropian nodded. "I will," he promised before getting an idea. "King Vampiro, once the data is collected, it will have to be analyzed, right?"

"That is correct," Vampiro said.

"Maybe my fellow recruits can help with that?"

The Vladat King smiled. "An excellent idea," he said. "It could even count towards your training and help you earn the badge for analyzing data."

They all looked excited about that, but Salwa stood to the side, shocked that her father hadn't picked her. She had been so sure he'd pick her. Vampiro soon dismissed them as he turned to Salwa and smiled. "I'll be home later, my little eaglet," he said, hugging her and kissing her forehead in affection.

She numbly hugged him back. "Okay, Dad. Be safe," she said, the words coming out automatically as she watched her father and the recruit head out before she teleported back home. Rachel and Whampire saw her and were about to ask her how it went when they saw she was upset.

"Salwa?" Rachel asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," she said before nodded. "I've got some homework to do for Magister Patelliday."

As she headed to her room, Whampire and Rachel looked at each other. "Father must have picked someone else," the Vladat said.

Rachel nodded, looking a bit grim. "I had a feeling she might have been feeling a bit cocky that he'd naturally choose her since she's his daughter," she said.

Whampire sighed. "Help me keep an eye on her?" He asked.

"You got it," the blonde-haired girl said instantly.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Salwa was not only upset, but also feeling jealous that the Petrosapien kid had gotten the mission instead of her and she only got more frustrated when Vampiro had been spending most of his time with the young alien, who had successfully collected the samples and the others had analyzed them. She had only gone to Plumber HQ to turn in her homework to Magister Patelliday and then return home, going to her room.

But because of her frustration, she didn't show up for family movie nights or even other times when her brothers would be play wrestling with each other or Vampiro or just relaxing together. She would go to her room, working on some extra homework she had asked Magister Patelliday for to keep her occupied.

The Ripjaws-like alien had felt concerned about Salwa asking for extra homework, though he had given it to her while reminding her to not do too much of it in one day. She had promised.

He now saw Vampiro coming up the hallway and waved to him. "Vampiro, do you have a moment?" He asked.

The Vladat King nodded. "Yes?" He asked.

Patelliday motioned him into his office, closing the door once they were inside. "I'm worried about your daughter, Salwa," he said.

Vampiro was instantly alert. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, she turned in her homework the other day and asked me for some extra work, which I gave her, but cautioned her to not do it all in one day," the Magister said. "But...she seemed...not like herself. Like she was really upset and was burying herself in the Plumber homework to avoid someone or a situation."

The Vladat nodded. "I think I know what might be bothering her," he said, standing up. "I had noticed she hasn't been joining the family for movie nights lately and she's been avoiding the rest of us. I'll speak to her when I get home. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, old friend."

"You're welcome," the fish Magister said. "She's a good kid, but even too much work can be bad."

Vampiro nodded, heading back to Earth to find his daughter.

At the mansion, Salwa had finished up the last of the homework she had been given. "Salwa?" A voice came to her and she looked to see Rachel and Whampire were looking concerned. "Is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

The winged girl nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Just finishing up some homework."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately," Whampire said in concern.

She shrugged. "I don't mind doing it," she admitted.

"But I mind," came a familiar voice and they looked to see Vampiro standing by the window, having teleported in. "Salwa, what's going on, my little eaglet? You haven't been yourself lately."

She looked away and Rachel and Whampire discreetly left to give the two privacy. "It's nothing, Dad," Salwa said.

A clawed hand rested on her shoulder. "It is something when you haven't been joining us for movie nights or when your brothers are messing around," he said. "Plus, Magister Patelliday brought it to my attention that you asked for extra homework."

Salwa sighed, realizing the Magister had no doubt told her father about that. "It's nothing," she said again.

"Salwa," he said, not budging. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Her shoulders and wings slumped as she looked at him. "You picked someone else for that junior mission," she said. "And you've been spending a lot of time with him."

Vampiro saw where this was going and was quiet a moment. "Salwa, I chose him because I felt he was the best one to go on that mission," he said. "You shouldn't feel jealous of him because I didn't pick you, little one."

Though he said this gently, it seemed those words just hurt Salwa more and she stood up, tears brimming her eyes as she gathered up the finished homework. "I have to get these to Magister Patelliday," she said. "Excuse me."

With that, she left the room, but Vampiro could see she was trying to hold back tears. Rachel and Whampire appeared and both looked worried. Vampiro sighed. "How much did you two hear?" He asked.

"From her sounding upset that you had selected someone else for the mission," Rachel said. She sighed. "I understand that she's upset, but I agree with you, Vampiro. She shouldn't be jealous."

"No," Whampire agreed. "But she feels that because you didn't pick her, she feels that she's not important anymore."

Vampiro stood up. "All my children are important to me," he said.

"Of course," Rachel said with a nod. "And I think a certain winged girl needs to be reminded that while she might not have gotten picked for the mission, you still love her and you had your reasons for selecting someone else."

The Vladat King nodded and looked at the blonde-haired woman gratefully. "Yes, thank you, my dear," he said before going to find Salwa.

This wasn't easy as the winged girl began completely avoiding him, not even making eye contact with him. If he entered the room, she would leave, even if she was watching a movie with the others.

After about an hour of her avoiding him, Vampiro had decided enough was enough and he waited patiently in his daughter's room. She came in moments later with more homework, jumping in surprise at seeing him in her room. "Salwa, you and I need to talk," he said in a firm, yet gentle tone.

She shook her head as the papers she had been given glowed green and were set on her desk. "You've done enough homework for a bit," he said.

"Dad, I need to get those done," she protested.

"Not before you and I have a talk," he said, coming up to her.

Not wanting to face him, Salwa turned and ran, which surprised Vampiro for a moment before he chuckled. "You're not going to escape me that easily, my little eaglet," he said, now taking to the air.

The winged girl took to the air too, flying around to try and find a place to hide and avoid her father. But wherever she hid, he found her, thanks to his infrared sensors. However, she didn't give up trying to avoid him, flying around and using the tunnels and secret passages to get a head start and to try and hide.

This went on for perhaps a good hour before Vampiro decided to cut Salwa off by getting ahead of her, using a shortcut to get ahead of her and wait near the exit of the tunnel she was currently using. Just as she came out, he caught her, his arms tightening around her gently as she struggled to get free. "Not this time, my little eaglet," he said, activating his telekinesis and using it to keep her from getting away. "You're in need of a big tickle torture."

No sooner after he said that, he began tickling her wings, making her squeal and laugh as she tried to escape, but he kept it up before going for her shoulder blades. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out, trying to get away, but her father's telekinesis was too strong as he continued to playfully tickle her shoulder blades, which were very sensitive due to her wings.

A moment later, the tickling claws moved to her stomach, one finger wiggling into her belly button while his free hand tickled all over her stomach, her biggest weak spot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" She laughed out, squeaking when he started tickling her neck and blew a raspberry right onto her belly button after moving her shirt up just enough to expose her belly button. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Oh, yes, that," he said teasingly as one finger returned again to tickle her belly button and he blew raspberries into her neck, again making her squeal with laughter as he kept it up. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who's my ticklish little eaglet?" He cooed playfully in her ear.

Salwa kept laughing as she again tried to get away. "DAHAHAHAHAD! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" She pleaded.

He chuckled. "Alright, because you said 'please'," he said, letting her up. As she caught her breath, he held her and rubbed her back. "Salwa, I didn't mean for you to be hurt, but what I didn't tell the junior Plumbers was that there had been sightings of Vilgax around that quardrant and while all of you have skills, the Petrosapien had a bit more training with weapons than the rest of you, which is why I felt he was the best one for the mission."

She looked at him in surprise and he smiled, wiping away her tears. "You are a good junior Plumber, Salwa, and one day, you'll be right up there with your uncle Rook. Who knows, you just might take one of the Magisters' places if they decide to retire and want someone to take their place."

She sniffled, feeling a bit better as she looked up at her father and broke down into more tears. "I'm sorry, Dad," she whimpered out.

"Shh," he soothed, hugging her. It was quiet for a bit before Vampiro noticed it was time for movie night. "Come, my little eaglet, let's go see what movie the others have found."

Feeling better, Salwa nodded before hugging her father again. "Thanks, Dad," she said softly.

He smiled. "Let this be a lesson on a father's love to you, little one," he said, gently tweaking her nose playfully. "Just because I don't always pick you, that doesn't mean I don't love you. I'll always love you just as I love your brothers and our whole family."

Smiling, she hugged her father again, vowing to never forget that lesson.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
